Farley Havelock
Farley Havelock is a character featured in Dishonored. Formerly an admiral in the Gristol navy, he was discharged for refusing to sail under the command of the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows. Involvement Some time after Empress Jessamine Kaldwin was assassinated and her daughter Emily was kidnapped, Havelock organized the Loyalist Conspiracy. Since he had become the owner of the Hound Pits pub several years prior to the outbreak of the rat plague, he utilizes the drinking establishment as the Loyalists' base of operations. In his position as the leader of the Loyalist conspiracy, Havelock arranges Corvo Attano's escape from Coldridge Prison and later gives him missions on the path to achieving the conspiracy's ultimate goal: overthrowing the former Royal Spymaster, Hiram Burrows, now Lord Regent, and rescuing Emily, the rightful heiress. Throughout the course of Dishonored, Havelock updates his personal log in his room at the Hound Pits pub, detailing his thoughts and feelings. After the fall of Hiram Burrows, Admiral Havelock, collaborating with Teague Martin and Treavor Pendleton, betrays and poisons Corvo. The three conspirators kill several of the other Loyalists to cover up their connection to Corvo's actions against Burrows and his allies, and then take power by presenting the "rescued" Lady Emily and ruling in her name. Martin assumes the position of High Overseer, and Havelock himself becomes the new Lord Regent. Havelock then retreats to Kingsparrow Island, along with Pendleton and Martin, taking Emily with him. Fate Low Chaos Havelock can be found in the penthouse of Burrows Lighthouse on Kingsparrow Island. Pendleton and Martin are dead at a table, apparently poisoned. Havelock is found muttering to himself about the failure of his plans and Corvo's imminent revenge, having succumbed to feelings of guilt and extreme paranoia. Corvo must deal with Havelock to get the key to Emily's room. If confronted non-violently, Havelock will not attack Corvo, but will instead face a nearby fireplace and speak briefly before offering the key. (Note that if Corvo listens to Havelock's full speech and then takes the key without harming him, Havelock will attack.) His non-lethal fate is unknown, though it is presumed that he is sent to Coldridge Prison to be executed for his crimes. High Chaos Havelock is found holding Emily hostage on the level above the penthouse, at the edge of an unguarded walkway over a fatally steep drop. If Corvo does not act or if he moves too close to Havelock, the Admiral will jump from the walkway to his death, taking Emily with him. If Corvo manages to approach Havelock before he can jump (Blink and Bend Time being popular methods), he can save Emily, and Havelock will fall to his death alone. If Corvo kills Havelock with a ranged attack or power, Havelock will fall but Emily will grab the edge of the platform. Corvo can then pull her up. It is also possible to deal with Havelock non-lethally in the High Chaos ending; simply possess him and walk him away from the edge, and then choke him out. Trivia *Havelock is voiced by John Slattery. *According to the Heart, Havelock once had a younger brother, an avid painter who died at the age of nine, whom Havelock loved. **In response to Pendleton's melancholy over the death of his brothers, Havelock briefly ponders if he could kill his own brother, were he still alive. He concludes that he would, if it was necessary to the cause. *At one point in his diary at the Hound Pits pub, Havelock adds an entry speculating on whether Corvo is Emily's father. *Samuel Beechworth states that he once served in the Navy under Havelock, though he doubts Havelock remembers. **In a line of dialogue accessible after the High Overseer Campbell mission, Havelock states that Samuel looks familiar, though he cannot recall why. *The Heart states that he has killed men and whales, both for money and pleasure, and describes him as having "the bloodlust." *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo decides to kill Havelock with his sword, a special animation plays. In it, Corvo stabs Havelock's forearm when the Admiral pulls out his pistol, and then uses said pistol to shoot Havelock in the head. *Admiral Havelock has an unusually powerful blade lock, even greater than that of Daud. Beating him in a blade lock is extremely difficult, even with the improved blade lock sword upgrade. He also has slightly more health than normal, and like City Watch Officers, he is very skilled at blocking, dodging, and kicking, but otherwise he has no other extraordinary combat abilities. Gallery Havelock.jpg|Admiral Havelock. Pendletonandhavelock.png|Pendleton and Havelock meeting Corvo. Havelockwrenhavenhoundpits.jpg|Havelock on the Hound Pits dock. Hound Pits-Emily-Havelock.png|Havelock talking with Emily. Admiral Havelock.jpg|Havelock being killed by Corvo. havelock1.png|Havelock speaking to Corvo. havelock01.png|Havelock speaks to Corvo outside. havelock02.png|Havelock's face. havelock03.png|Havelock on the roof of the Hound Pits. havelock04.png|Havelock shoots his pistol. havelock05.png|Havelock and Martin speak to Corvo in the bar. havelock08.png|Havelock speaks with Corvo after he returns from kidnapping Sokolov. havelock07.png|Havelock in his room. havelock06.png|Havelock threatens Sokolov with a dumpster full of rats. Videos Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Loyalist Category:Enemies Category:Assassination Targets